


I Got You

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan suffers a nightmare about his worst fear: His lack of control in a given situation. He seeks comfort from the side who best knows about emotions.





	I Got You

_ Please… make it stop… _

_ He couldn’t breathe, he couldn't see. His eyes were open but everywhere was black and his eyes stung. He twisted his body, wading his arms through the water as he tried to find a surface, an exit, anything... _

_ It hurts...  _

_ He choked as he gasped for breath, water filling his lungs and bringing tears to his eye, not that anyone would see them, not that it mattered. If a man was choking where no-one could hear him, was he making a sound? _

_ Stop… please, no… _

_ He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, cry, scream, shout. Help me. Help. God, please, I can’t... _

_ Please, no, please… _

_ I don’t want to… not like this… Help me… Help me! _

* * *

Logan gasped as he bolted upright, panting for breath, his hand flying to his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, his eyes blinked rapidly to fight back tears. He wasn't drowning. He wasn’t dying. His room; he was in his room, his room, not the ocean, not the bottom of the ocean.

He could move, could breathe, could speak, cry, scream, shout. 

But now he had the chance, he didn't take it. He didn’t move or breathe or speak, cry, scream, shout. He didn’t dare, for he feared that if he did, he’d realise he’d never woken up, that he was still in the water, still drowning, he just didn’t know because he wasn’t doing those things he could now do.

Eventually, Logan let out a shaky sob, his body trembling as he realised he was definitely safe. The relief flowed through him like the salty water rushing to his lungs, making him feel cold inside. He allowed himself to move, to breathe. He ran one hand through his sweat-soaked hair, the other hand gripping his shirt where his heart was.

After a few minutes of this feeling, Logan concluded he wasn’t going to calm down any time soon without assistance. He shakily stumbled out of bed, soft whimpers escaping his throat as he left the safety of his room to brave the hallway.

Roman… He would only laugh and tease him about his nightmares. Everyone learned that mistake when Virgil had trusted him with a dream. 

Virgil… The poor soul barely gained any sleep as it was. Logan wasn’t about to wake him over something so trivial.

Patton…

Out of the three… Patton seemed to be the logical choice. Patton represented Thomas’ heart and emotions; he would know how to emotionally cope with the aftermath of the nightmare. With a shaky breath, he clumsily knocked a pattern on the door. 

A moment passed, and Logan wondered if Patton was too busy for him. He turned to walk away, only to stop and turn back when the door opened.

“Logan…?” Patton rubbed his eyes sleepily with the sweater-paws of his cat hoodie. Logan didn’t move, frozen as Patton blinked at him. “Are you crying…?”

“Apparently.” Logan whispered.

“Oh, Logan…” Patton cooed, pulling logan into his room and closing the door before throwing his arms around the logical side.

That was all it took for Logan to fall apart.

Patton’s heart dropped as Logan open sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to Patton as though he were a life line, the effects of Patton’s room seemingly taking an instant toll on the logical side.

“Shh, it’s okay…” Patton whispered, rubbing Logan’s back soothingly. He’d never seen Logan cry before. None of the sides had. They’d all assumed that Logan had no emotions, that he was simply logical and nothing more than that. They should have known better than that. “It’s okay, I’m right here.”

“I d-do… do not like… n-not being i-in control…” Logan choked, clinging tight to Patton. Patton’s heart shattered in his chest.

“Hey, shh… what happened…?” Patton held the trembling side close.

“I-I was d-drowning… I couldn’t… c-couldn’t… control myself…” Logan buried his face in Patton’s shoulder, a soft whimper escaping his throat. The sound broke Patton’s heart.

“You’re not drowning anymore, I promise…” Patton whispered. “I’m right here. I’ll be there to pull you out when you feel like you’re drowning, okay?” Logan nodded, unable to do anything else but cry. Patton guided Logan to the bed, whispering for him to lay down before lying down beside him. He gathered the sobbing logical side in his arms and held him close. “I got you. I won’t let you drown, I promise.”

“Th-thank you, P-Patton…” Logan whispered, nuzzling closer to the moral side.

“Shh, I got you… Go to sleep, Lo…” Patton encouraged him softly. Logan nodded sleepily, closing his eyes in an attempt to make himself fall asleep.

Eventually, Logan’s breathing slowed and his body relaxed against Patton’s chest. Patton looked down at the logical side, brushing his fringe from his eyes. Logan rarely looked as calm and peaceful as he did now, breathing steadily with his arm loosely draped over Patton’s waist.

Patton stayed awake most of the night. Just as his eyes drooped closed, Logan tensed, his hand gripping the fabric of Patton’s shirt. His breath hitched as an expression of fear and confusion crossed his face. Patton touched his gently, brushing his hand through Logan’s hair.

“I got you…” Patton whispered, watching as Logan relaxed once more, a shaky breath passing his lips. He leaned closer to Patton, burying his face in the moral side’s chest. Patton smiled. “I got you, Lo…” He promised before drifting slowly to sleep.


End file.
